Pokémon world
The Pokémon world is the planet in which the RPG is based. It shares many similarities with the real world. It is derived from a combination of charecteristics seen in the anime, manga, and games. History How the universe was made is one of the greatest mysteries of the Pokemon World. However, by combining various myths form several regions the story would evolve as follows. In a void of nothingness, a single egg came into being, which then hatches into twin Mew. The Mew exist in the nothingness quite happily, even managing to spawn other Mew. However, one day, the original twins came into contact with a great power. This power stimulated a speedy evolution. The two Pokemon took the power into themselves, splitting it into polar halfs. One of the Mew turned into an Arceus, the creation pokemon. The other became a Solipsus, the void pokemon. When Arceus returned to the Mew it began the Process of creating the universe from the void. Doing so it summoned great power, which caused three more Mew to evolve into Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. These three new Pokemon than helped Arceus, Dialga spun time, Palkia defined space, and Giratina formed the opposing world which would support our reality. Then, during very early formation of the world, Arceus creates Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to create willpower, knowledge, and emotion respectively, attributes that are in all modern humans and Pokémon. They dive to the bottom of present-day Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity, respectively, dubbing the term "the lake guardians." At this time, the only other Pokemon were Mew which flourished in the world. In them was the DNA of every Pokemon to exist, as all Pokemon came from the Mew, even Arceus. The next to come in to being are Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. It has been speculated that Groudon was formed because a Mew reacted to energy deep inside the Earth derived from magma, Kyogre was formed by the energy of pressure in the deep sea trenches, and Rayquaza was formed by energy from the minerals of the ozone layer. Rayquaza proceeds to fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at Sky Pillar. Groudon and Kyogre proceed to create landmass and fill the sea, respectively. A chance meeting turns the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon world begins. This battle continues until Rayquaza quells it, causing Groudon and Kyogre to retreat to special caverns, where they rest. Landmasses such as Mt. Coronet are created, and Regigigas moves the continents, forming various regions. The Sinnoh region is created around Mt. Coronet. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain is created and Heatran is formed in lava. All the while Solipsus roams the earth undoing the creation of Arceus and his derivative pokemon. Many years after, the prehistoric era begins and the first prehistoric Pokémon come into being. Scientists have proven that prehistoric Pokémon roamed the land, as Fossils and other archaeological remains have been found to contain the DNA of Pokémon. It is possible that the Mew population may have decreased at this stage, as they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species. Evolution has come, separating humans from Pokémon, to create the first humans. 1500 years before modern times, the earliest known system for writing is developed and used at the Ruins of Alph, Tanoby Ruins, and Solaceon Ruins. Archaeologists are currently unsure whether the nearly identical Unown preceded or succeeded the writing system, but it is assumed they share some sort of connection. At this point the Magikarp population mutated and became weaker. At this time people had become nervous of the power of Legendary Pokemon. They saw the destruction caused by forces such as Solipsus, feuds of Kyogre and Groudon, and the creation trio. As such they began to practice magic and managed to lock the powers of legendary pokemon into relics which could control the beasts. Only legendary pokemon created after this date did not have a relic to seal their power. In recent history, 700 years before modern times, Tin Tower and Brass Tower were constructed. These two nine-tier towers were built opposite each other in Ecruteak City. The towers were built to foster friendship and hope between Pokémon and people. The view from the top of the towers was said to be 'magnificent'. In the west was Brass Tower, which was said to awaken Pokémon and in the east was Tin Tower, where Pokémon were said to rest. The willingness of people to act and live in harmony with pokemon acted as a catalyst and two Mew became the guardians of Johto as Lugia and Ho-oh were created and roosted in their new Towers. However, around 150 years before the RPG, a lightning bolt struck the Brass Tower. It was engulfed in flames that raged for 3 days. Lugia and Ho-Oh escaped to the skies unharmed. A sudden downpour put an end to the blaze. Three Pokémon died in the fire, but Ho-Oh was able to revive them as the legendary beasts, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. At around this time, the first Pokémon League competitions started to take place. In the 1980s, the first Pokémon created by scientific engineering, Porygon, is created. Culture In the Pokemon World, the overall culture is constant throughout the world. People can freely travel between regions, and their everyday life would be mostly the same, without any major culture shock. Throughout the world people use Pokemon in their everyday life. They function as tools, companions, and pets. People on average capture three Pokemon which they keep throughout their lifetime. Often these Pokemon will relate to the occupation of their owner. Most people begin an apprenticeship between the ages of 10-15. In smaller towns, it is common for a child to take on the role of their parents, capturing the same Pokemon and preforming the same duties. In cities this trend can continue, but youth are given more opportunities to take an occupation of their choosing. The apprenticeship is a rite of passage for youth. It will usually involve the capture of at least one new Pokemon. At times, people may need to travel far in order to obtain their new Pokemon. However, this rite of passage does not usually involve traveling and defeating gym leaders and opposing trainers. Each region possesses its own Pokemon Association which is loosely linked with the association of other regions. They have a set of eight gym leaders, who act as strong figures in the community. They have function as teachers, testers, and promote collaboration between humans and pokemon. Ultimately, they are powerful trainers with a strong set of Pokemon. They maintain the balance of Pokemon and people. Meanwhile, the Ranger Society, functions to balance the forces of nature and human develop with Pokemon. They ensure that species are protected from forces of nature beyond their control. This in turn, protects people from the loss of a Pokemon species. The pokemon league is hosted by the Pokemon Association. It gives people the opportunity to face one another and test their Pokemon’s ability in battle. Anyone is able to enter the league. Few people create a career from it, and enter recreationally. The same goes for contests and breeder shows. While these are the similarities regions have many differences. Each region has a unique religion. These religions deal with myths surrounding a set of legendary god-like Pokemon which roam their land. However, these Pokemon are one of a kind, and typically do not appear in myths of other regions making them unique. Cuisine is different in each region. While many meals are the same, each region has specialty dishes which are only made in that region. Often old cultural traditions like dance and music will also vary. Differences between regions are directly associated by the abilities of the Pokemon who naturally exist in the area. Physics and technology Science and technology in the Pokémon world is more advanced than the real world. Technological advances have evolved the Pokémon world, scientists have created ways to store Pokémon on computers, send Pokémon around the world, and clone fossils to create prehistoric Pokémon, yet people's lives are simple and very natural. Scientific achievements such as cloning and energy conversion mingle with magical elements such as spontaneous evolution and flowers that can replay a short time sequence. Scientists at the Devon Corporation and other companies are still working on more advanced and slightly impossible inventions like a Pokémon Dream Projector that makes a visual projection of Pokémon dreams, Pokémon Speaker that allows communication with Pokémon, and a Pokémon Transformator that turns people into Pokémon (which Bill accidentally did when testing his teleporter). Antigravity machines exist alongside basic means of travel such as bicycles and trucks. One of the most advanced and commonly used technology in the Pokémon world is the Poké Ball which transforms a Pokémon into energy so it can be contained in the small ball. Poké Balls originated from apricorns, which is a non-synthetic Poké Ball. Old apricorn Poké Balls were able to be unscrewed at the disproportionate top and manually be released, to let the Pokémon out. There are now several different kinds of Poké Balls, each for different occasions, including the infamous Master Ball which is able to capture a wild Pokémon without failure. While Pokémon are generally tolerant of human settlements being constructed, most will often react with hostility to any human attempts to truly cause harm to the natural environment. Pokémon are often seen providing several services that in the real world are performed by technology: Water- and Ground-type Pokémon are often used to fight fires, Electric-type Pokémon used as a clean source of electrical power, and so on. Concept and Creation Error had created this page mostly to carry out details which had truobled him in the well accepted Pokemon world. For example, if every person went through a long training process why don't they all have six pokemon and are strong fighters. I felt the need to stipulate in my universe it is rare to leave your home and go traveling with no real purpose. I've also felt the need to stipulate that the Pokemon League is more of a recreational activity. I took the manga assumption that gym badges are not needed to enter the league. I've also ommited the existence of an elite four. These will simply be strong trainers who enter the league periodically. The history portion was created to allow Mew be the orgin of all Pokemon and simultaneously have Arceus be the frist pokemon. That was really created for Error's personal hope and will have a minimal role (if any) throughout his story. All in all this article explains many of the holes in logic left by the various media. It doesn't do it very well, however it did this well enoguh to satisfy Error. Category:Details